Blackmailed again!
by Skittlespop428
Summary: As Dipper was writing a love letter to Wendy , an unsuspected gust of wind blew it away. Robbie found the love letter and was very angry that Dipper wrote a love letter to his Girlfriend. (YES IN THIS STORY , ROBBIE AND WENDY ARE STILL TOGETHER AND DIDN'T BREAKUP!) Now if Dipper doesn't do as Robbie says for the rest of the summer , he may show Wendy! Hehe...BLACKMAIL!
1. Chapter 1

_(This story takes place before Robbie and Wendy broke up.)_

**Dipper's POV**

Here I am on the steps to the Mystery Shack writing yet another love letter to Wendy. I don't know why i'm doing this and then stuffing them all in my backpack but I am. It's a way I can express my feelings towards Wendy without telling her.

I stuff the letter in my backpack. Well that is what I meant to do. All of a sudden a big gush of wind blew the love letter away. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! I mutter to myself in my head as I chased the letter as it blew in the wind.

I didn't want it to fall in the wrong hands! In the middle of the forest the letter just disapeared. What the? "Looking for this?" A way too framilliar voice called to me. I look up and realize...oh no! Robbie!

I just wanted to whipe his smirk right off his face! He had the love letter in HIS hands! Please don't read it! Please don't read it! "Hey that's mine! Give it back!" I shout. I tried grabing it from him but he just raised it in the air. "Well what are you going to do about it?" Robbie sneered.

I was doomed. He started to read it and then started to look furious. "Why are you writting love letters to MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Robbie yelled at me grabbing me by my shirt collar. "Um...well..I..uh..." I stutter. Robbie then threw me hard on the ground making my back ache.

"I can't beleive you think you have a chance with Wendy!" He shouted. I could tell Robbie wanted to rip my head off. I got up off the ground and then he punched me in the face with all his might. I swear he gave me at least two black eyes. Robbie started punching me in the stomache making me fall over in pain.

I knew Robbie was enjoying this. Now he was kicking me , hard. "This will teach you not to write love letters to my girlfriend! I should have beaten you up when I got the chance." He said. I was about to black out from all the pain but then Robbie started to speek again.

"I'm so going to show Wendy this! She's going to be discusted knowing that a twelve year old whimp has a thing for her!" "No...please..." I wheezed. "Fine, I'll make a deal with you. All you have to do is do what I say for the rest of the summer and not tell anyone that I beat you up. Got that twerp?!" He yelled at me.

I don't know if I should agree or not. Well I don't want Wendy to read the letter! Robbie forced me off the ground and grabed me by my shirt collar again. "Answer me!" "OK ok deal!" I said trembling in fear.

Robbie threw me to the ground for the second time today. "Good. I'm still going to keep this." He said stuffing it in his pocket and walked away leaving me laying on the ground. That's the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**Mabel's POV**

Ducktective is the best show ever! I just finished another episode. Maybe I should knit a sweater now. There's nothing else to do. Wait where's Dipper? I haven't seen him since this morning. He was outside and I didn't see him come back in. I walked outside and there was no sign of him.

Waddles walked by my side. "Do you think he went into the forest Waddles?" I asked him. Waddles just looked at me. "Waddles , can you say forest?" "Oink oink." My heart melted. "Awwwww! You're so fat!" I said while hugging him. I started walking towards the forest. "Are you comming?" Waddles ran into the shack in fear. I don't think he likes the forest.

I shrug and kept on walking. I'm worried. I need to find Dipper! After walking for at least 5 minutes in the creepy forest , I saw someone laying on the ground. Wait...is that... "Dipper!" I call. I run over to Dipper's lifeless body. Is he dead?

I check for a pulse. No he's not , he has a pulse. He also has two black eyes , bruises all over him , A bloody nose and dirt covering his body. What happened?! Who did this to him?! I start shaking him. "Dipper...Dipper!" I got a groan in response.

Thank goodness he's alright! Well he's not really. I need to take him back to the shack! "Don't worry! Doctor Mabel is here!" I said while picking him up and running back to the shack.

As I entered the shack Grunkle Stan was ripping off a customer. I quickly run past the gift shop with Dipper in my arms. He's actually pretty light. Before I could get in the attic , Grunkle Stan stopped me. "Hey what's wrong with shorty over here?" I turned around and faced Grunkle Stan showing the injured Dipper.

Grunkle Stan Cringed. "Ya...Good luck with that." He said and then ran away. He probably didn't want anything to do with it. He's so helpful.

I walk into the attic and set Dipper down on his bed. He was still out. About an hour later as I was reading my megazeens I heard Dipper groan. "Dipper?" Dipper opened his eyes and sat up but cringed and layed back down. "I'm so glad you're awake!" I smiled and then hugged him.

Dipper stiffened a bit and cringed again. Maybe I hugged him a little bit too hard. "How did i get here?" Dipper asked. "I found you in the forest out cold , then I picked you up and took you back to the shack." I replied. I feel so bad for Dipper. He looks like he is in a lot of pain.

"Who did this to you?" I asked while I got an icepack for his eyes. "Um...I can't say." Dipper said looking like he was hidding something. I handed him the icepack. "Oh come on. You can tell Doctor Mabel anything!"

"Ok fine. Robbie...Robbie beat me up." Dipper sighed. I wasn't surprised. That jerk! "But please don't talk to Robbie about this!" Dipper continued. "Why?" "Just don't." Dipper said not answering my question. I didn't want to make him upset so I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper's POV**

I just remembered that I have to be Robbie's slave for the rest of the summer. This sucks. Robbie is the last person I want to do things for. Suddenly a rock hit the attic window. What the?

As I slowly walked to the window...Robbie was there. "Whimp get over here!" He yelled as he chucked another rock at the window. I look over at Mabel and she was knitting a sweater for Waddles. I don't think she heard Robbie.

"Uh Mabel I have to go." I said walking towards the stairs. "Oh no you don't! Are you Cray-Cray?! Are you out of your mind? Look at you! Doctor Mabel isn't finnished with you yet!" Mabel Exclaimed as she droped her knitting needles and walked over to me.

I was pretty sore...all over my body but if I didn't see what Robbie wanted , he would show Wendy the letter while punching me into the ground! "I have to go Mabel!" I shouted a little too loud.

"Fine but I want to know where you are going." Mabel said with her arms crossed. I had to think fast. "Mabel! I can't believe you ruined the surprise! Well I guess it's too late." I lied. Mabel's eyes got as big as saucers.

"What surprise? What surprise?!" She happily cried while jumping up and down. "Well I can't tell you but if you let me go , I will go get your surprise."

"Doctor Mabel will let you go then." Mabel said showing the door. It's wierd when she talkes about herself in a different perspective. That's mabel for you. Still sore , I weakly walked down the stairs. As I walked into the gift shop , I saw Robbie with Wendy.

"Oh hey Dipper , woah what happened?" Wendy said looking at me. Before I could answer , I saw Robbie give me a look. I guess I can't tell her. "Uh...well...um..." I stuttered with a loss of words.

"I saw a bunch of teenagers beating him up and I saved him." Robbie lied to Wendy. Wendy just staired at me for a while and then talked again. "Well thats very nice Robbie." She gushed and then was pulled into a kiss.

I didn't kiss her. Robbie did. Right infront of ME! I knew that Robbie knew I would hate that. After they kissed Robbie said bye to Wendy and pulled me out of the shack.

As we were at least a couple meters away of the shack , he punched me in the face. "Thats for not being able to lie!" Robbie yelled at me. My face was litterally numb and I could feel my two black eyes swell even more. "I'm sorry." I shivered.

"Well remember for next time!" After a long silence Robbie took out a flyer from his pocket and handed it to me. "I want you to make tones of coppies of this and then hand them out to everyone." He ordered.

I looked at the flyer and noticed it was for his band. "I also want you to clean out my garage. I was supposed to but now I have you. If you don't do anything I told you to do..." Robbie then started cracking his knuckles. "Get the picture bratt? Now scram!" He yelled shooing me away with the flyer in my hands. I never thought I would say this but...I wish summer would end!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mabel's POV**

I don't like when Dipper goes out alone. Surprise or not. I finally descided to go outside after over an hour of waiting. I knew letting Dipper go out alone would be a bad choice!

Maybe he met up with Robbie again! I could already picture what would happen. This isn't good. As I got outside I started looking everywhere. Where could he be?! I saw Pacifica and walked over to her.

When she saw me , she started walking away with her group following her. "Wait Pacifica!" I yelled running towards her. She turned around and glared at me. "What do you want Sweater freak?"

"Have you seen Dipper anywhere?" I asked ignoring her mean nickname for me. "Why should I care? You and your lame excuse for a brother don't matter to me." Pacifica scoffed and sashayed away with her possy at her heels.

I shouldn't have wasted my time asking her. Why am I always nice to her? Well I'm not going to give up. I have to find Dipper. I looked everywhere. Even in the Yarn super store! Yup. There is a store that sells only yarn. It's like heaven in there!

Sadly giving up , I started walking back to the Shack. On the way back to the Shack , I noticed a lot of Robbie's band posters taped on trees and poles. Robbie must have been busy.

As I entered the Mystery Shack , I slumped on Grunkle Stan's chair infront of the T.V. Right on queue , Grunkle Stan walked in as if he knew someone was sitting in his chair.

I loudly sigh hopping Stan would notice Something was wrong. Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes. "What is it Kid?" "It's Dipper." I sadly said not looking him in the eyes. "What did he do now?" Grunkle Satn asked annoyed.

"Nothing. He just was out for a while and then I went out to look for him but I couldn't find him anywhere." I said while Waddles jumped on my lap. "Well you don't need to worry about him every minute. Give the kid some space." Stan said motioning me to get out of his chair.

I get out and smile. "I guess you're right. Maybe nothing bad happened to him. Thanks Grunkle Stan!" I shout running up into the attic. "Yeah yeah." He said while turning on the T.V.

When I was in the attic , I got out some of my favourite romance novels out to get my mind off of worrying about Dipper.

"Jarard is just so fierce!" I gush while flipping through pages of the 'wolfman bare chest' book. After about a half an hour reading , my eyes grew tired and before I knew it , I fell asleep. Suddenly I heard the attic door creak open and I saw Dipper in the doorway.

He looked very exhausted and his black eyes seemed bigger than before. "Dipper! Where were you?! I looked all over for you!" I cried running over to Dipper and hugging him. "And where is my surprise?" I asked.

"Um..well...I kinda forgot to get it." Dipper replied nerously. "Oh really? Tell me the truth Dipper. I know you are hidding something from me and I want you to tell me." I said staring at him straight in the eyes.

"Why do you think I am hiding something from you?" He asked. "Well because you're all like...um...well...uhh..." I said mocking him.

"Well I'm not hiding anything. Goodnight Mabel." Dipper said as he jumped into his bed without taking his shoes off. I know something is up. This is so unlike him. I just wish he would tell me whats going on.

**What do you think? Was this chapter too short? Please review! ^^**


	4. Important Author's Note!

**What story would you guys want me to update a new chapter in? **_**"What are you talking about?"**_** Or **_**"Blackmailed again!" **_** ? It's up to you guys! Post your answer in the reveiws and I will update a new chapter in one of the stories next week after the long weekend. Thanks! ^^**

**~Skittlespop428**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated for a while! I was busy with school and stuff so ya. Thank you guys for voting for which story you wanted me to update! I counted all the votes and turns out...there was more votes for this story! I will probably update my other story ("What are you talking about?") tomorrow or in a few days. No promises. :) So I'm sorry if I didn't update the story you wanted but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and don't forget to review! You guys rock! ^^**

**Dipper's POV**

As I slowly opened my eyes , I remembered that Mabel and I have an early morning shift in the gift shop today. Sighing , I got out of bed and realized that my shoes were still on. I was pretty tired after doing all of Robbie's tasks.

Oh no...Robbie! I forgot all about him! Now I will have Robbie and Stan both pesturing me and telling me what to do. Though I would rather do what ever Stan wants because Robbie is a total jerk and he doesn't deserve Wendy!

I'm not saying that I deserve Wendy but...you get the point , Wendy deserves better. While locating my usual clothing and signature hat , I noticed that Mabel's bed was empty. I guess she wanted a head start or something. I did sleep in a little.

All dressed , I head into the gift shop where Mabel was flirting with every boy who walked in. I feel pitty for those boys. Mabel turned around after a innocent boy ran away and noticed me. "Hey bro bro! Those boys better watch out! I'm wearing three diferent kinds of perfume! They won't know what hit them!" Mabel gleamed while smiling with her brace filled smile.

"That's um great I guess." I replied. "You bet it is! I can already imagine what my epic summer romance will be like! I can almost taste it!..." Mabel beamed while saying the last few words a little too close. Mabel is kinda wierding me out now. "So what are you up to today?" Mabel asked breaking the silence. I knew that Robbie wanted me today so I had to think of my answer thoughtfuly. "Stuff." I answered swiftly.

Mabel leaned over. "What kind of stuff?" "Why do you need to know?! Just leave me alone!" I shouted running out of the shack. I know I shouldn't have freaked out infront of Mabel but I couldn't help it! Mabel was getting to me and I had to get out of there! Stan will be ticked after seeing that I just skipped out on work though. Ahhh! I'm so freaking out right now! Why did this ever happen?

"Where do you think you're going?" Robbie said walking over to me. Where did he come from? Getting out of my thoughts , I answered him. "No where really. Why are you asking?"

"Because I got a lot of things I want you to do!" Robbie shouted irritated. "And what if I don't want to do anything you tell me to do?" I questioned. Robbie picked me up by my shirt collar. "What did you just say?" He glared.

I got really nervous. "Um..I said what would you like me to do?" I said while Robbie let me fall on the ground. "Thats what I thought you said." He sneered. As I got off the ground , Robbie handed me a list. I took a look at the list and wish I never did. There was at least 50 things on it and one of them caught my eye...


	6. Chapter 5

**Mabel's POV**

I wonder whats going on with Dipper. He's been acting cray cray since yesturday. He isn't being the Dipper I once known. I also wonder where he ran off to. What if he ran into the forest?!

I couldn't imagine what creatures he could run into...let alone Robbie! Robbie did this to him! This is all Robbie's fault! No wonder Dipper yelled at me. He didn't want me to get into his buisness but still - Dipper yelled at me which made my heart shatter.

I really don't like when we fight or anything. Still upset, I walked outside and went into sweatertown on the stairs of the Mystery Shack. Moments later, I heard footsteps come near me. Knowing that it was Dipper, I idmetially wanted to disapear. At least I know that he came back.

"Go away Dipper, leave me alone." I mumbled through my sweater. "Sup Dork." A framilliar voice greeted me. I poked my head out of my sweater and saw Wendy. The friendly red head sat down beside me. "Hey Wendy." I said glumly putting my head back into my sweater.

"How is it in there?" Wendy asked playfuly nudging me. Thats when I broke down. "Aw Mabel whats wrong?" She asked me. I could tell that she was staring at me so I kept my head hidden. "I-It's Dipper." I cried between sobs. "What about him?" Wendy asked in her normal layed back tone.

I got out of sweatertown and stared at the ground. "Well the other day, I found Dipper in the forest out cold and then I brought him back to the shack. The next day, he started acting all wierd and then he went out for a bit. When he came back, it was late. He seemed very tired. That same day, his black eyes seemed worse. Then today he started yelling at me. Dipper did tell me who beat him up but I'm not suposed to say." I said finally taking a breather.

Wendy just simply nodded. "Robbie told me everything about him saving Dipper from a group of boys who were beating him up. Robbie didn't tell me anything else but that." Wendy said. Wait so Robbie lied about everything? Should I tell Wendy the truth or should I go with it? Dipper did tell me not to tell anyone...but why?

What would happen if I told Wendy? I did promise Dipper that I wouldn't tell anyone though. As much as it hurt me, I went with it. "Ya...it was very nice how Robbie would save him." I said nerously. Wendy nodded again.

"Wendy! Get your butt in here! Your break isn't for another hour! These customers won't rip their selves off!" Stan then yelled in the background. "I guess I have to go kid. So are you ok?" Wendy asked me while standing up. "I guess." I answered. "Well ok, if you need anything, just tell me. Don't bother asking Stan for help." Wendy said while smiling and then she entered the Shack.

After Wendy left, I got off the steps and entered the Shack as well. I walked past the gift shop and entered the living room. Sitting upside down on Stan's chair, I turned on the T.V to get my mind off everything. I just wish everything could go back to normal.

**Dipper's POV**

_**Previously...**_

_As I got off the ground , Robbie handed me a list. I took a look at the list and wish I never did. There was at least 50 things on it and one of them caught my eye..._

_**Present...**_

"What do you mean I have to make sure you are Wendy's one only boy?! You can't just make my try to get her to hate me! I thought we made a deal that if we both don't want to lose Wendy, we have to hate eachother in silence!" I shouted.

Robbie just looked at me like he wanted to punch me right now on the spot. He didn't though. "Look kid, you're going to do what I want or you will regret it!" Robbie yelled. He then took out my love letter to Wendy. "Remember this?" Robbie said mockingly while waving the love letter around. I gulped.

Which one is worse? Wendy seeing the love letter or making Wendy hate me?! I need to decide. Well if I don't do what Robbie wants, he will punch me into the ground until I die! I finally decided.

"You know what Robbie?! I"m sick of doing what you want me to do! I'm not going to do all your tasks anymore and I am SO not going to make Wendy hate me!" I practicly shouted. Instead of beating me into the ground, Robbie pulled out a CD and took me out of sight...

**Oohhh! What's going to happen? Sorry for the long wait! Thank you guys for reading! Anyways, review please! ^^ (If I have any spelling errors, please tell me because I have no spell correct. xD)**

**~Skittlespop428**


	7. Chapter 6

**Mabel's POV**

Dipper is still out but I don't care anymore. If he's going to be ditching me and acting like this, I won't worry about him anymore.

I really still want to know whats going on but...I can't keep on worrying about him. Maybe knitting a sweater would get my mind off him!

Ya! As I ran upstairs I felt a wierd feeling come over me. All of a sudden I started feeling dizzy and confused. In the attic, I layed down on my bed to relax a little.

After a few minutes, the dizzyness and wierdness subsided like it never happened. "What was that all about?" I wondered to myself. Shrugging it off, I grabbed my knitting needles and yarn.

Waddles walked into the room. Waddles! Dropping everything in my hands, I ran over to him and squeezed him. "You're so fat!" I squeeled pinching his cheeks. I love Waddles so much!

**Dipper's POV**

_**Previously...**_

_**"You know what Robbie?! I'm sick of doing what you want me to do! I'm not going to do all your tasks anymore and I am SO not going to make Wendy hate me!" I practicly shouted.**_

_**Instead of beating me into the ground, Robbie pulled out a CD and took me out of sight...**_

_**Present...**_

"Where are we going?" I asked at least the 100th time. Robbie still didn't answer me. He just was pulling me somewhere. I'm actually starting to get nervous. I wonder where he is taking me...and with that CD?

Still head deep in thoughts, we approached a house and entered. "Is this your house? Sereously what are you doing?" I asked getting more and more nervous. As Robbie still stayed silent, we walked in a room and Robbie locked the door.

The room was dim and for some reason...really cold. The room was all empty except for a CD player. Wait...CD?...How could I be so stupid?! All of a sudden the music started playing. It was too late. After moments, I had a temptation of doing what Robbie wanted.

It was the only thing on my mind. The lyrics stuck to my brain. They were so catchy. _'When you think about me...you will think about me everyday...everydayyyy!' _Robbie...Robbie...He's my master...

**Robbie's POV**

I think it worked! Well it worked on Wendy so why wouldn't it work on the bratt? He's just standing there with a blank expression. What an idiott. "Hey doofus." I called out to him. Dipper looked up at me. "Yes Master?" He answered.

I guess I should test it out. "Tie up my shoe." I ordered as I untied it. Before I could take another breath, Dipper was on his hands and knees tying up my shoe.

I snicker to myself...perfect! "While you're at it, why don't you go to the Mystery Shack and be as annoying and rude as you can to everyone. Speak of this to no one. Got that?" I ordered. Dipper just simply nodded with a normal expression on his face and left the room. Suckers! I've got my own personal slave!

**Mabel's POV**

Still in the attic, I heard a comotion downstairs. I wonder what it's about. As I walked downstairs, I saw Wendy yelling at Dipper. "You're such a jerk Dipper! Get out of here! Don't ever talk to me ever again!" I heard her yell. Dipper just shruged and walked away.

Whats going on? "Wendy what happened?" I asked the upset teen. "I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone." She answered and then stormed out of the shack. I ran up in the attic and saw Dipper reading book 3.

"Dipper? What was that all about? What did you do to her?" I asked. He just ignored me. Sick of the way he was acting, I grabed book 3 out of his hands and threw it across the room. "Mabel what the heck?! Just leave me alone! God!" Dipper shouted as he got up and pushed me out of the way to pick up the book.

"What did you say to Wendy to make her so upset?" I asked again ignoring his atitude. "It's none of your buisness! Now go away!" Dipper yelled at me. After what he said, I ran out of the attic. I don't know what has gotten into him. I just want my brother back.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sorry guys for not updating for a while! I have been busy. Well anyways lets make this short and sweet...enjoy the new chapter! :D**_

**Mabel's POV **

I woke up and looked around the room. Dipper was still sleeping which ment I am up earlier than him! That proves i'm the Alpha twin! "Bigger...Stronger!" I exclaimed in my head.

As I got off my bed, memories of yesterday flowed back into my head. "It was probably just a dream." I thought outloud. Walking over to Dipper, I poked him in the face. He didn't even move. I poked him again. Dipper just swatted my hand away.

"Dippy dip! Wake up!" I called out to him ready to poke a third time. Dipper grumbled some not-so-nice-words and sat up so he was sitting on his bed. "Mornin' Sleeping beauty!" I smiled. He just glared at me. "Someones a grumpy grump today!" I joked. When I took a closer look at Dipper, I noticed that his usual bags under his eyes were darker and more noticable.

"Where's that smile?..." I said with a brace filled grin. Dipper grunted. "Beep bop boop!" I said while poking him in the face. Dipper then pushed me out of the way to make me stop poking him. "You could have at least said stop or something instead of pushing me like that!" I scolded. "Well maybe YOU should stop being annoying and STOP acting like a two year old or something!" Dipper shot back.I felt hurt.

"Like why do you always make me be the more responsible and mature one? You need to start acting like the older twin!" Dipper continued yelling at me. Tears started forming in my eyes. "Well at least i'm not a big jerk...like YOU!" I screamed and then ran down stairs with tears spilling out of my eyes.

I ran past the kitchen and gift shop then out the door to the forest. Wendy, Soos and Grunkle Stan were in the gift shop when I ran past. They looked at me probably wondering why I was so upset. That didn't matter though.

What mattered was that my own twin brother was treating me like Pacifica. I feel like I don't know him anymore. As I sat down on a log in the middle of the forest, I let my tears fall. I didn't care who saw me. I'm just an annoying two year old.

**Dipper's POV**

What a baby. I can't beleive she is my twin sister. And she's suposed to be the older one? HA! It feels like every day, i'm the one that is the more mature one. Well I don't care about her anyways. She can run off and cry herself a river.

Not even getting dressed or putting on my favourite hat, I walked down stairs in my pj's and sock feet. I walked past the kitchen and into the gift shop. There's nothing good to eat anyways. Also my master Robbie probably wants me so I have no time anyways. As I was about to head outside, Grunkle Stan called out to me.

"Arn't you forgeting something like shoes...or even a different...um I don't know...attire?" He asked. I shook my head no. Soos then walked over to me. "Dude, your sister was crying when she left. Do you know why?" He asked with a frown. It took me a moment to think.

"Yeah I do. It's because I told her what I really thought of her. Someone mature like *Cough Cough* me had to tell her someday. The truth happend Soos. The truth happend." I said with not a care in the world and then exited the Shack. "You're such a freakn' jerk!" I heard Wendy yell at me.

Well newsflash! I don't care! After a while of walking, I finally came across Robbie's house and knocked on the door. There was not answer, so i entered myself. "Hello?...Anyone Home?...Robbie?" I called out. I waited for a voice to be heard but it never came. I then decided to search the house for Robbie. Where could he be? Is he even home at all? While walking, a room caught my eye.

It seemed framilliar. Entering the room, I noticed that it was all empty except for a CD player and case. The room gave me the chills. I have a feeling that I have been in this room before. Walking over to the CD player, I opened it and saw that there was already a CD in it. I then pressed play.

This song is really wierd...who am I suposed to listen to? WHAT?! I remember this song a little too much. "Robbie has been playing with my mind! Robbie..." "Is standing right behind you." After hearing that someone has finished my sentence, I turned around and noticed...Robbie! I was speechless. I don't know what to do!

"Well well well, look who finally figured it out." He moked me. "How could I be so stupid?! You're not my master! I don't even have one! I should have seen this comming! You can show Wendy the love letter all you want! I have to tell everyone about you and your mind controll!" I shouted and tried to run out of the room.

Robbie grabed my arm and lifted me by the collar of my shirt. "No one is going to listen to you twerp! Everyone hates you! So now what are you going to do? Yeah thats right! Nothing!" Robbie shouted and then threw me to the ground. With my whole body throbing, i got off the floor and ran out of the room this time sucsessfully.

"Come back here bratt!" Robbie shouted and ran after me. I turned around and Robbie's face was rainbow...sorry I hallucinate when I am freaking out! Anyways, I'm not going to give up! Running towards the Shack, I then started climbing up to the attic window. Finally inside the attic, I locked the window and sat down.

While catching my breath, I could hear Robbie talking to Wendy. To be honest, I really don't want Wendy to read the love letter. I had to think quickly. Would I rather do everything Robbie tells me to do or have Wendy read my love letter to her? I guess I have no choice. Walking down the stairs, I entered the gift shop and took my last breath before talking.

_**Ooooh! What's going to happen? Think hard because what you may think might happen...might not. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and stuff! Doing so makes me feel more confident so...keep the reviews comming...or i'll put you under mind controll! xD**__**Review/Favourite/follow**_

_**~Skittlespop428**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**You ready for this? Ok well here it goes! The moment you were waiting for! Enjoy!**_

**Dipper's POV**

opening my eyes, I look around me. Wait...what? Why am I in the weird empty room? Where was Wendy? And even Robbie? I then lifted my hand and felt my head.

I had a huge bump on my head. What's going on? Why am I not in the Mystery Shack? As I sat up off the cold floor, Robbie walked in. "Robbie what's going on?" I asked him with a cold shiver going down my spine. "What do you mean what's going on? When I answered the door, you were standing so close that I accidentally hit you while opening the door and you were knocked out ever since. You were out for at least 4 hours." Robbie explained.

I was confused. "B-but...I was in the Mystery Shack and...and...you used mind control on me!" I practically shouted. Robbie then quickly spoke. "Mind control? Pfft! Why would me...your Master use mind control on you?" He said with beads of sweat forming. What?! Master?...What is he talking about? "Master?! Master?! What Master? You're not my Master!" I shouted.

Just after I finished, Robbie pulled me over to the CD player again. "Wha- what are you doing?" I asked with fear in my voice. Before he pressed play...I stopped him. "I know what you're doing! You're going to put me under mind control! You did this to Wendy and i'm not going to let you do it to me!" I shouted trying to get out of the room.

Just before I escaped, something hit me...hard...on my head. I fell down on the floor and slipped into unconscious.

**Robbie's POV**

I had to. If I didn't make him black out, he would have got away. I just don't understand why the mind control lifted away. I seriously should have been more careful with answering the door.

Well now I have to put him under my controll again. He won't listen to the music so that's a problem...aha! I have an idea! After tying him up to a random chair I found in another room, I waited for him to wake up. "Come on...hurry up! I have things I need you to do!" I whispered in anger to the unconscious 12 year old.

Finally his eyes opened and before he asked what was going on, I played the music_.'When you think about me...you will think about me everyday...everydayyyy! Listen...listen to me..."_ The song was genius! The best part is...well he doesn't know that he is under my control...well until he gets knocked out or something. Well who cares? He's mine! All MINE!

**Mabel's POV**

I finally decided to head back to the Shack. Dipper better not be there. Entering the gift shop entrance, I saw Soos and Wendy. Not even greeting them, I glumly started for the attic stairs. Before I even took one more step, Soos came crying over to me.

"awwww D-dude!" He sobbed hugging me. "Uh hi?..." I said wondering why he was crying. "I thought *sniff* you would never come back hambone!" He cried with tears still trickling down his cheeks. I felt really bad. "Aw Soos please stop crying...at least i'm back...see? Safe and sound!" I said trying to cheer him up.

"yeah you're here. Dipper's not though. He's been gone since you left. He was probably out looking for you." Soos said wiping his tears. "Yeah probably." I mumbled in disbelief. I then started up the stairs again. "Aren't you going to look for him?" Soos asked. "No." I answered. "Hm..I though you would care...I thought I wasn't going to be the only one who cared." Soos mumbled walking away.

How could Soos not see that I was mad at Dipper? He really hurt my feelings and Soos can't expect me to forgive him. When I was in the Attic, I layed down on my bed and cried my hardest. I was tore between being mad or worried about Dipper.

I finally decided when it was Dinner time and Dipper still didn't come back. Sitting at the table with just Grunkle Stan wasn't the same. "So..uh I guess he's not commin' back?..well now at least I only have one more kid to take care of!" Grunkle Stan said trying to break the silence. I glared at him.

"Well uh..sorry kid..geez no need to get upset." He said raising his hands in the air. While eating, it started to rain with thunder and lighting. AHHH! Where is Dipper?! I'm worried SICK! Holding back tears, I continued picking at my food. Dipper's plate of food was still on the table beside me probably cold by now. Suddenly I heard the front door swing open and a crackle of thunder boom. "D-Dipper?" I stuttered getting out of my seat and running out of the kitchen.

I saw him. A dark figure limped in the darkness. "Dipper?..." I repeated. He just walked past me and Grunkle Stan who decided to follow me. Dipper walked up into the attic not saying a word. I looked at Grunkle Stan and he shrugged. I then followed him up into the attic. When I opened the attic door, I saw Dipper sound asleep in his bed.

He had his sheets at his feet so I walked over and pulled them up on his body. While sitting beside the sleeping Dipper, I remembered something. The first day when Dipper started acting wierd like this, he told me that Robbie has beaten him up.

That's it! Robbie...Robbie did this to my brother! He's behind all this! I should have known. Robbie's going to get it! "Don't worry Dipper. This nightmare will soon end." I assured my sleeping twin and then hugged him tightly.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! Here comes Mabel! Robbie better watch out! Anyways... Review/Favourite/Follow! Um...well if you want to...**

**~Skittlespop428**


End file.
